


[Podfic] Wild Kingdom

by AxeMeAboutAxinomancy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Read by the Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/603162">Wild Kingdom</a>, read by the author. </p><p>John knows Sherlock is experimenting on him again when he starts watching nature programmes, but he's not sure why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Wild Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wild Kingdom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/603162) by [AxeMeAboutAxinomancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy). 



**Length** : 33:23

 **Rating** : M (for a few shouty swear words)

  


[Jinjurly Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/wild-kingdom)

Or

[mp3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2s2fbuoz832xbvb/WildKingdom-Podfic.mp3) (mediafire)

[m4b file](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/jhxy0mace123adh/Wild_Kingdom_-_Podfic.m4b) (mediafire)

Or

[mp3 file](http://www.sendspace.com/file/eqk93b) (sendspace)

[m4b file](http://www.sendspace.com/file/nvjpny) (sendspace)

Or

[mp3](http://rapidshare.com/files/1181876798/WildKingdom-Podfic.mp3) (rapidshare)

[m4b](http://rapidshare.com/files/3612970641/Wild%20Kingdom%20-%20Podfic.m4b) (rapidshare)

**Author's Note:**

> I have experience narrating audiobooks, but this is my first podfic. I'm not accustomed to having music or sound effects, so I didn't use any of those.


End file.
